fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 26
SOMEWHERE WE BELONG 3.14 and Flicker walked down the concrete of the city. Flicker smiled, knowing she wasn’t a mistake. :3.14: Where do you suppose we go now? :Flicker: I dunno if there is a place for people like us. :3.14: There has to be. :Flicker: People hate what they can’t understand. :3.14: We can’t just go nowhere though. :Flicker: Maybe we could live with Luna at A22? :3.14: She seems nice but… 3.14 looks at the A22 Incorporated building. :3.14: I feel sad for anyone trapped there still. I doubt Luna has a choice about it either. :Flicker: I guess you have a point. :3.14: Say… :Flicker: What? :3.14: Who said it had to be on this planet? :Flicker: What do you mean, 3.14? :3.14: Maybe we don’t belong on Earth. Maybe we need to expand our horizons a bit. :Flicker: Another planet? :3.14: Right. :Flicker: I mean… that seems somewhat… hard to do. :3.14: Yeah, but I imagine it wouldn’t be too hard to get a rocket from A22, right? :Flicker: Do they even have one? :3.14: I’m willing to bet they do. When I was created in the confines of A22, they were working on an engine for interstellar travel. Unless they utterly scrapped it, it might still be feasible. :Flicker: Then let’s go, then! ---- The board meeting was stuffed with businessmen as Dr. Grant attempted to quiet down the room. :Dr. Grant: Nobody knows what happened to Dr. Hex, but until he returns we are not electing a new chairman in his place! :Businessman 1: Is A22 supposed to run on it’s own then? :Businessman 2: You cannot seriously expect the company to work when there is no man at charge! :Dr. Grant: I’m not, jesus christ! There is a knocking at the door. Dr. Grant glances at it and then walks over to open it. To his surprise, he sees Master Binary. :Dr. Grant: Who the hell are you? :Master Binary: I was Dr. Hex, but you can call me Master Binary now. :Dr. Grant: Get out of here. Not putting up with jokers. Master Binary flings Dr. Grant across the room, pinning his arms with a pair of green glowing 1s. He sits at the end of the table. :Master Binary: If you need a witness, you can ask Dr. Metal Mario, who’s currently busy with the machine. I don’t think we really need further clarification, do we? :Businessman 1: I suppose not. Businessman 1 and 2 sit down. Master Binary creates a blackboard, manually typing in the words in binary himself. :Master Binary: We have a new focus here at A22, although it’s not a direction you didn’t expect. We’re putting full focus in the super-solider program. :Businessman 2: I’m not one to usually question bad business decisions but are you not aware of the amount of negativity towards the “Flicker” incident? :Master Binary: She was merely an error. We will ensure it never happens again. The room goes silent as Master Binary begins outlining the new plan for the super-soldier project.